videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Draconian Games
'''Draconian Games '''is an worldwide video game developer/publisher which is placed in Mexico. The studios is led by YouTube career in 2007 named Maximilian Dood. It is founded in June 10, 2013 and the first game release in December 9, call "Battle Rhythm". If showing the gameplay of games of Draconian, YoVideogames will approve them. Games Original Games Battle Rhythm * Battle Rhythm BeastKnights * BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers The Superpowered * Superpowered Catastrophe Top Strife * Top Strife War Gods * War Gods 3rd Party Games Avengeance * Avengeance Disassembled Console Fighters: Revolutionary War * Console Fighters: Revolutionary War Creepypasta the Fighters * Creepypasta the Fighters Hanna-Barbera Beyond * Hanna-Barbera Beyond Sega Artemized * Sega Artemized WWE vs. Impact * WWE vs. Impact Xiaolin vs. Avatar * Xiaolin vs. Avatar Youth Beyond * Youth Beyond Crossover Games DreamWorks Battle Royale * DreamWorks Battle Royale Jeff the Killer Vs. Slenderman * Jeff the Killer Vs. Slenderman Nintendo X DC * Nintendo X DC Other Games Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Freedom Planet * Freedom Planet I AM SLENDER * I AM SLENDER Rayman: Toccata of Darkness * Rayman: Toccata of Darkness Splatoon * Splatoon Tom and Jerry: Fabulous Super Race * Tom and Jerry: Fabulous Super Race History An features was announced someplace in 2010, Maxmilian Dood is gonna planning up the worldwide video game with Assist Me. Well i created the most worldwide company comes in Mexico ( meeting Saúl Saavedra H., better known DeviantArt as Dragon-Kid, pop culture expert since childhood.), sometimes will be founded in June 10, 2013. When we working the first game of the Draconian, is call "Battle Rhythm", the best fighting game franchise ever made. Here someone help me, there is person in DeviantArt, Dragon-Kid, which he gonna make more graphics as well. Left release in December 9, 2013. Max wants to get Xbox One and PlayStation 4 to be perfect, at the moment, he found arcade game, Top Strife, while is happen cancelled and don't no why, oh and i got Marvel to learn fighting game (like Injustice), Avengeance Disassembled, the first 3rd party of Draconian Games was i maded with Dragon-Kid. OK, i got two games in Draconian, Freedom Planet (made by GalaxyTrail Games) and Five Nights at Freddy's (made by Scott Cawthon), which many haves like Genisu Games (well Deviant Fighters is the most improved). Hey i got planned future console idea, beign project and will see this awesome! Hey i got Jeff the Killer Vs. Slenderman who getting release into March 16, 2015, why not should taked horror, will take places story, when Slenderman meets Jeff. You wants some racing, well here is the Tom and Jerry: Fabulous Super Race, which is beign 75th Anniversary at celebrate. I things someplace at the shared universe while Hanna-Barbera will returns, if any for Tom and Jerry. From days i learn to make the future of Draconian Games which many fighting games and many projects somepoint learn getting ideas, the improved computer, is call "Network Void" (NV), i'll getting see on YouTube until coming in 2018, the 9th generation. Dragon-Kid and I working another fighting game call "BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers", a ultimate fighting video game by Draconian Games (that's i made off with Dragon-Kid's friend, PasokonMaster), if gonna extreme. At the BeastKnights will came out in July 2, 2015, will regret my ideas above to the special. At across, i have big planning for Draconian Games, if anyseens what i got Rayman: Toccata of Darkness (which is maded by me) and I AM SLENDER with somepoint fighting games, Sega Artemized, etc. I got the third game of the Draconian, at grimdark story about SuperHeroes and SuperVillians fighting each other in the middle of a big war game. If calling "Superpowered Catastrophe", the first chapter of The Superpowered Trilogy. At the minute, there is an horror fighting game call Creepypasta the Fighters, which i meeting MrCreepypasta while we working together. Hey i got another fighting game call "Hanna-Barbera Beyond", it is based on comic book initiative made by DC Comics. Looking epic?? Well there is hope you never forget, Rye Callan's Guardians of the Dark Era is coming soon, Based on the Merge fanfiction and described as an ArcSys-esque 2.5D fighter, follow eternal 12-Year old Shunichi Kobayashi, alongside with the Guardians in his crusade against Diabolos and his henchmen from the NetherEarth who want to ravage Earth into a mess! Combines any game returns is War Gods, i see this before with the crossover games, calling WWE vs. Impact and Xiaolin vs. Avatar, and i show you awesome games for Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft and Valve. Max haves got reveal new engine call "Realistic Formula", the first deploy to used special editions.Category:Companies Category:Developers Category:Game Developers